


We Got the Goods

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Clear and Honest Communication, Dick Pics, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: His phone buzzed twice.  The first text was from Tay:Where’s my pic, big boy?The next was from Chorns:I think you sent this to the wrong taylor





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay this one is 100% my fault.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives.

Dan stared at his phone, waited for the screen to time out, then clicked it back on and stared some more.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered.

If he wanted to, he could blame it on Tay.  She’d been sending him sexy messages – and then sexy pictures – all through team dinner.  He’d snuck off to the bathroom to text her to stop it and she’d just replied _make me, hot shot_.  So he’d tried not to check his phone every time it buzzed, but he _knew_ what was coming through.  When he checked his phone in the elevator, the last text was just _send me a pic when you get away from the guys_ , so once he got into his room, he didn’t hesitate to shove his slacks down, give himself a couple pumps, and send a picture.

It only took him a second to realize that he really, really fucked up.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he hissed.

Instead of sending the picture to Tay Tay, he’d accidentally sent it to Taylor Chorney.

For a moment, he was irritated that it wasn’t even that good of a picture.  Tay knew what she was getting, honestly, and she’d understand if he didn’t put a ton of effort into a picture.  But then he remembered he’d just sent a dick pic to his _team mate_ , and he thunked his head against the wall.

His phone buzzed twice.  The first text was from Tay:

_Where’s my pic, big boy?_

The next was from Chorns:

_I think you sent this to the wrong taylor_

He took a deep breath and, first things first, sent the picture to Tay.  Then he responded to Chorns:

_Haha.  Sorry about that._

Chorns replied immediately:

_Don’t worry about it.  Happens to everyone._

Immediately, he wondered who Chorns was accidentally sending dick pics to.

“Not the point,” he muttered to himself, and called Tay.

As soon as she picks up the phone, he can hear the buzz of her vibrator.  Fuck, he doesn’t want to have to ruin this to tell her.  It wouldn’t be too bad if he just waited until after to tell her, right?

“Took you long enough,” she gasped into the phone.

Okay and that’s – that’s an opportunity to tell her, right there.

“Yeah, uh, something came up.”

He could hear her shifting on the bed, the vibrator cutting off.  He took a second to mourn the phone sex that could’ve been.

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

He huffed a laugh.  “No, I didn’t get hurt.  It’s – uh – about that picture.”

She paused.  “You didn’t get arrested, did you?”

“No.  I.  Might have, accidentally, sent it to someone else.”

Tay was quiet for another moment.  “Who?”

“Chorns.”

She burst out laughing.  Dan let her get it out of her system, and finally re-fastened his pants.

“Are you finished?” he asked, once her laughter had died down.

“Yeah, I’m finished.”

“It’s not that funny.”

She giggled again.  “it’s a little bit funny.”

Dan sat heavily on the edge of the bed.  “He didn’t seem upset about it.”

“That’s good,” Tay told him.  She still sounded amused, but he was just trying to ignore that.  “Did you apologize already?”

“Of course,” Dan told her.  “What, like I could wait?”

“I mean, if you waited, you could’ve said something a little better than just an apology.”

That took a moment for him to decipher.  “What, like – hit on him?!”

He could picture the bored look on Tay’s face, and the way she rolled her eyes.  “Oh come on, Danny, we’ve had this talk already.”

That talk, about a month after they got engaged, when she’d mentioned the girls she dated in college, and told him she was bi, and he’d blurted out that he thought he was, too.  But it was different to – sometimes, on tv or wherever – think a guy was attractive.  Teammates were different.

“Teammates are off limits,” he said automatically.

Tay chuckled.  “Okay, Danny.”

“I’m serious,” he replied.  “It’s – team chemistry.”

“I’m going to talk to Haley,” she said.  “Love you.  Don’t have too much fun on the rest of the roadie.”

“Love you, too,” he replied automatically, same as every time she says it.  “Wait – talk to Haley about what?”

But before he’d gotten the question out, she’d already hung up.

Most of the time – okay, all of the time – he really loved his wife, and marveled at how he convinced her to marry him.  But, really, most of the time he was just intimidated by her tenacity.

 

.oOo.

 

 

Chorns slid into the seat next to him at breakfast the next day, before their flight out to the next city.

“Apparently our wives had a great conversation last night,” Chorns said lowly, watching as Dan pushes some scrambled eggs onto his fork.

“It was an accident,” Dan replied, just as quietly.

Chorns studied him for a moment, the serious look almost out of place on his face.

“Was it?” Chorns asked.

Dan pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded.  Did Chorns know something?  Was that something that Haley and Tay talked about?  Did – did Tay _tell them_?

Chorns raised his eyebrows.

“Haley said it’s all right,” Chorns told him quietly.  “She’d let me.”

Dan stared at his half-finished breakfast.  Was Chorns really telling him this?  Really saying – their wives conspired to get them to – what – cheat on them?  But he and Tay had talked, a bit, about opening up their relationship, at least until they had kids.  They hadn’t made a firm decision either way, because they’d been hammering out the restrictions, the rules, the expectations.

But if Tay was trying to speed that conversation up…

“Tay would let me, too,” he replied at last.

Chorns nodded, glancing down at the table and licking his lips.  “Have you guys talked about – allowing this?”

“Yeah,” Dan said hoarsely.

“Yeah, us too.”

Chorns looked back up at him.  Dan felt his lips twitch into a smile.  Chorns grinned back, and stood up, clapping Dan on the shoulder.  “Talk more after the game?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

Chorns nodded and wandered off to get his own breakfast.  Dan watched him go.

Right after breakfast, he texted Tay, ‘ _we need to talk_ ’.

She replied right away: ‘ _Taylor talk to you already?’_

How much did she and Haley discuss?  Were they figuring out rules and restrictions they’d be okay with?  Were they talking about it so that Dan and Chorns would have an easier time figuring it out themselves?

 _‘Call me when you have the time.  Love you._ ’

And that made him smile, made him remember they’re the same as always, he’s still married to the woman he loves.  No matter who either of them sleeps with or goes out with, they’re still married.  _They_ will never change.

 

.oOo.

 

 

The game went fine, Dan supposed, but as soon as it was over he just shunted it all to the side to think about what he would tell Chorns that night.

About half an hour after they got back to the hotel, there was a knock on his door.  He took a breath, then walked over to the door and opened it up.  Chorns was standing there, looking soft and rumpled in a worn-out t-shirt and sweats, his phone in his hand.

“Hey,” Dan said, his voice hoarse.

“Hey,” Chorns replied.  His lips twitched into a smile.  “You gonna let me in?”

Dan stepped back from the door, leading the way back into his room and sitting on the edge of the further bed.  Chorns followed him, sitting down next to him, fiddling his phone in his hands.

“Haley and I talked about it before,” Chorns told him, after a moment.  “A bit, before Turner was born.  And after he was born, more seriously.”

“So you’re…?”

“Bisexual,” Chorns said, meeting Dan’s eyes.  “Haley’s mostly straight.”

“Me and Tay are, too,” Dan replied, then shook his head.  “Bisexual, I mean.”

“And you two…?”

“We talked about it,” Dan said.  “A good amount.”

Chorns nodded and reached out, putting his hand on Dan’s knee.  It felt heavier than a hand should.

“Have you – with anyone, yet?”

“No,” Dan whispered.

Chorns smiled.  “Me either.”

“Any – guys, before?”

“At UND, but not since then.  Just – you know, making out at parties.  Stress relief shit.”  Chorns slid his hand up Dan’s thigh a little, just barely an inch.  “You do that in New Hampshire?”

Dan shook his head.

“Just girls?”

“Just girls,” Dan said.  “Only girls.”

They stared at each other for a minute, until Chorns’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it, then huffed a laugh.  “Haley’s asking if I’ve kissed you yet.”

Oh, god.  Dan wanted to.  He wanted to _so much_.

“You two discussed rules?” Dan asked.

“Yeah,” Chorns said, his gaze heavy on Dan.  “Only on road trips, for now, and keeping her updated.  I think they came up with the rules together.”

Dan looked down at Chorns’s lips.  “Yeah, same for me.”

Chorns leaned in slowly; Dan met him halfway, kissing him softly, slowly, leaning into him.  They pulled back after a moment, staring at each other.

“How was that?” Chorns asked, his thumb sweeping against the seam of Dan’s sweats.  “Good?”

“Yeah,” Dan replied.

And it was like he could hold back all this – whatever it is, lust, attraction, _feeling_ – that had been swirling around since he came to DC.  It was so easy to hold it back behind a wall of _we’re not open yet_ and then _it wouldn’t work in practice_ and then _teammates are off limits_ but when that was all swept away, there was just…

“Can I kiss you again?” Chorns asked.

Dan leaned in and kissed him, cupping his cheek, his fingers twitching against the scratch of Chorns’s scruff.  He could feel it, faintly, against the skin around his mouth, and Chorns was feeling his beard, too.

“I don’t know what you’re comfortable with,” Chorns gasped when he pulled back.  “Because you haven’t—”

“I’m not sure either,” Dan managed to say.  Chorns’s lips were so _pink_.  “But I want to see.”

Chorns kissed him again, but this time his hand pushed on Dan’s shoulder, pushing him down into the bed.  Chorns laid over him, his hand still on Dan’s thigh, pressing hot through the fabric of his pants.

He loves his wife, he’s been attracted to every girl he’s dated and slept with, but there was something about Chorns’s weight on top of him, the breadth of his hands, the muscle Dan could feel in his back when he swept his hands up under Chorns’s shirt.

“Fuck,” Chorns muttered, bucking against him.

Oh, fuck.  That was his dick.  That was his _hard dick_. Dan could feel it pressing into his hip, and Chorns’s mouth dropping to his neck, the scrape of his stubble on his skin.

“Fuck,” Dan echoed, the tips of his fingers digging into Chorns’s back.

“Dan,” he panted into his neck, slipping a hand up under his shirt.

They were doing this.  They were really doing this.  Dan was going to get his hand on _Taylor’s dick_.

It was like he couldn’t hold back anymore, now that the opportunity was in front of him.  He tugged Taylor’s shirt up, his palms pressed to his chest – hard and muscled and with a smattering of hair.

He was torn between not wasting any time, shoving his hand into Taylor’s sweats without hesitation, or taking all the time he possibly can, dragging his hands over every inch of Taylor’s skin and soak it all in.

Dan settled somewhere in the middle.  He shoved Taylor over to the side and rolled on top of him, covering Taylor’s laugh with a kiss, and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Taylor’s sweats.

“Goin’ for the goal, typical forward,” Taylor muttered, his head falling back against the pillow.  Dan buried a grin in his neck and – well – if Taylor wasn’t going to stop him, then he might as well push his sweats down off his hips.

The moment before his fingers grazed the shaft of Taylor’s dick, Dan felt like it was this huge momentous thing, his first time with a guy.  Like sparks would fly around them, fireworks would go off, like how you always expect your first kiss to be before it happens.  And then he closed his hand around Taylor’s dick, and the groan he let out is almost better.

“Fuck,” Taylor panted, jerking up into his hand.

Dan looked down, then, and it was…

Taylor scrabbled at Dan’s waistband, getting his hand inside and under his boxers and closing around his cock.  It felt exactly like anyone else touching him, except for the ways it was different – the callouses, the breadth and strength of his hand, how he knew almost exactly how to touch him.

It seemed to go too fast from there.  It felt like just seconds of Dan’s mouth on Taylor’s skin, Taylor thumbing his nipples, the both of them jerking each other off under their sweatpants.  It could’ve been just seconds before Dan was bucking against Taylor and coming, and just another second before Taylor pressed up against him and gasped as he came, too.

With their come cooling between them, panting and laying together, Dan could appreciate all the things he worried he wasn’t, before.  The scrape of Taylor’s stubble when Taylor kissed his neck, the solidness of him, the firmness of his chest and stomach and thighs.  Different from his Tay, but not any less amazing to have under his hands.

“You’re not gonna have a gay freakout, right?” Taylor asked, sweeping his clean hand down Dan’s back.

Dan huffed a laugh.  “No.”

“Good.”  Taylor kissed him again, and Dan allowed himself to sink down against him, press him into the bed with the dozen pounds he had on him.

“Haley wanted me to call her after,” Taylor said, when Dan pulled back.

“Tay, too.”  Dan paused for a moment, his eyes catching on the red mark his mouth had left just under the edge of Taylor’s facial hair.  “You going to tell Haley what happened?”

“I have to tell her that something happened,” Taylor replied.  “If it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t have to give her all the details.  Just the basics.”

He thought about it, about Taylor’s wife knowing something like this about him.  He thought about sitting in his bed, this bed, with Tay on the phone, telling her what it was like with Taylor.

“I don’t mind,” he said carefully.  “But if you do, I don’t have to share everything either.”

“I think Tay’d be pissed if you didn’t,” Taylor said with a laugh.

“Haley would, too.”

“Hmm, true.”  Taylor relaxed back into the bed, grinning up at Dan.  “I could – go in the bathroom, or something, if you want me to stay the night.”

Dan considered it for a second – just a second – before nodding decisively.  “Yeah.  Yeah, that’d be – nice.”

“Great,” Taylor replied, pecking Dan on the mouth.  “Let me up for a sec.”

Dan rolled off of him, spreading out on the bed and reaching for his phone.  Taylor made a face when he moved, at the feel of the cooling come in his boxers.

Once Taylor disappeared into the bathroom, Dan unlocked his phone and dialed Tay’s number from memory.

“Hey, honey,” she said, voice warm as she answered the phone.

“Hey, babe,” he said back, grinning up at the ceiling.  “I’ve got a story for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is all part of a long-range plan to get everyone to care about every single guy on the caps roster do not doubt my methods
> 
> join me on tumblr @somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
